


Affection

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: 3:58 AM, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Break Up, Revenge Blow Job, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenny McCormick dumps Bebe Stevens two days before the End of the Year Dance that Park County High is hosting for its senior class.





	Affection

“Listen, Bebe, I know I said that we’d go to the dance—”

Bebe Stevens raised a finely plucked brow at Kenny McCormick, her blue gaze piercing as she looked at him, causing his sentence to be cut short. “You’re breaking up with me?” She asks, smoothing the front of her red long-sleeved crop top down to get rid of the wrinkles.

“Well—”

“Yes or no?” She asks, looking up at him again, “It’s really a simple question, Kenny.” She explains, a disinterested look in her eyes despite the fire that was burning behind the gaze. Bebe guessed that he could feel the pressure of his mistakes coming down on him and the thought was amusing.

“Yes.” He answers finally, “But let me explain—” He was cut short again but this time by a pointer finger—her nails were naturally long and filed to a point all while painted white and decorated with small red hearts—pressing against his lips, instantly silencing him.

“You don’t need to explain yourself.” Bright red lips curl up into a small smile before her hands move over to pinch his cheeks playfully; she always thought the excess skin the blonde male had acquired after losing weight was adorable in a way that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She looked at him under long lashes, tilting her head down to make herself seem smaller.

“I get it,” She begins sorrowfully, “You’re just not into me anymore.” She would’ve added tears but decided her makeup wasn’t worth ruining over a fuck _boy_.

“Bebe—” Kenny tried again, backtracking quickly, but the girl tossed curly blonde locks over her shoulder with a shake of the head. “It’s not that, it’s just—fuck, I dunno how to explain it but really, it’s not you—”

The girl had to hold in a snort at his words, “’It’s not you, it’s me’. Right?” She asks. “That’s always a classic, Kenny, really, glad to know that you know how to make a girl feel better about being _dumped_.” Her words were dripping with sarcasm and she scoffed, “But really, excuses aren’t going to make me put my life on hold until you get yours back together and if you didn’t want me to move on so quickly,” She paused to give a half-sneer half-smile, “You should’ve thought about things before you do them.”

Bebe pushed past him with a shoulder-check, her button nose pointed to the air and her blue eyes determined as she approached Clyde’s locker. The brunette was talking to Rebecca Tucker, leaning against the metal, trying to act cool only for his façade to fall flat as soon as he saw the blonde girl approaching. Red turned around to throw a nasty glance back at the girl as she approached and Bebe couldn’t help but smile sweetly at her lack of superiority over the males that roamed the halls of Park County High.

“Bitch.” She growled—more like hissed in Bebe’s opinion—as she walked by and the blonde pressed her lips together to avoid laughing and causing a major cat fight in the middle of the corridor, but mostly in mercy due to her long nails and the damage they could do to the red-haired hag’s face.

“Hey, Clyde.” She greets happily, her bubbly persona taking over almost immediately as she took in the look of joy in the brunette’s chocolate brown eyes. Poor boy, she thought, doesn’t know how to hold back. “Did you miss me?” She asks, her tone of voice going up one pitch higher as if she were talking to an excited puppy. Clyde would’ve barked if she held out a treat and told him to do a trick for her: the thought was more amusing than a normal person would’ve thought, no wonder he used to dog filter on Snapchat in every picture.

“Yeah, I really did, so… did you break up with McCormick?” He casts a glance behind him and Bebe looked back for a short second to see the blonde boy still standing in the hallway; if anyone was a lost puppy, it was him and she had to resist the urge to take out her phone and snap a photo of the look on his face.

The Stevens girl smiled softly, “He dumped me actually.” She murmured quietly, pulling the ‘you-should-pity-me-and-kick-his-ass’ card.

Clyde was instantly fuming and the girl smiled to herself inwardly, “He what?” He asks, brown eyes scanning Bebe’s face desperately in his anger.

“He broke up with me, Clyde.” She says again, a little louder and she could feel the attention of the nearby hallway-goer’s attention snap to glare at Kenny though a few stray looks examined Bebe suspiciously.

She didn’t have to say anything else before Clyde stormed over to the lost puppy in the hallway, rolling up his varsity jacket’s sleeves, with a sneer on his face. “Just who the hell do you think you are?” He bellows and Bebe turns to witness the chaos she had managed to create.

“What? Clyde, dude, what’re you so mad about?” Kenny asks, startled more than anything at the sudden attack. He sniffled but it didn’t stop the blood from leaking out of his right nostril. It almost amusing, the thought that Clyde had managed to punch the blonde boy before she could turn and look at the confrontation.

“You know what I’m mad about.” Clyde barked back, his bite only getting worse by the second as he held back. “McCormick.” He growled and Bebe had to bite back a smile. He was her knight in shining armor, there was no denying it.

“No, I really don’t—” Another punch to the face. A crowd was beginning to form around the two but the blonde girl lingered back, trying to keep the upset look on her face but it was slowly slipping out of her grasp. “Clyde! Honestly, what the fuck is your problem?” Kenny had reached up to cover his nose from any upcoming attacks towards him.

Maybe it was time for the girl to intervene before things really got out of hand.

She had spoken too soon. Kenny threw a punch, right in Clyde’s gut and the crowd burst into a chant, urging the two to duke it out. Onlookers from beyond the small circle were hurrying down the halls to not get involved and to tell teachers about the brawl that had manifested itself from almost nowhere if one wasn’t paying attention to the conversations from mere minutes before.

“Stop! Stop!” The girl called, running towards the fight as fast as the four-inch heels would let her. The fight stopped as soon as she approached. “Don’t fight, please.” She pleads, her blonde curl guarding both sides of her face as she stood in the middle: her left hand on Kenny’s chest and her right on Clyde’s. “I didn’t mean for him to attack you, Kenny.” She apologizes quickly, “And Clyde, I didn’t ask for you to go over to him and try to beat him up.” She glances over at Kenny and then at Clyde, her blue eyes slit into a deadly glare.

“Sorry.” Clyde mutters and Kenny scoffs.

“He wouldn’t have beat me up, Stevens.” The poor boy grumbles and the comment only seemed to rile the brunette up and he pushes forward against Bebe’s hand.

“You wanna fucking bet, McCormick?” He asks, his words a snarl.

“Yeah, I do, actually, because we both know you’re a pussy boy with your small dick and your inability to control your fucking life because of your micro-penis guides you around.”

“Am I really getting this from you? The biggest man-whore in _all_ of Park County? No, wait, scratch that. In all of fucking _Colorado_?”

“I said stop!” Bebe’s voice cuts in, loud and commanding and the two shut up and look away like kicked puppies. “Jesus, you two can’t stop trying to one-up each other and honestly? It’s the stupidest and most annoying thing I’ve ever witnessed.” She was getting frustrated with them both and it was almost ironic since she was the one to start the fight in the first place.

“Sorry.” Kenny says this time, chewing his lip.

“Yeah.” Clyde agrees, “Again.” He adds and Bebe shook her head, fighting back a smile.

“Listen, just go to fucking class because I saw some kids going to get the teachers.” Bebe looks at the two, her eyes moving to glance at one and then the other. “Alright, truce?” She asks, raising a brow.

“Truce.” Clyde grumbles.

“Yeah, alright, truce.” Kenny agrees hesitantly.

“Good.” Bebe nods.

 

“I don’t get why you had to come between us like that.” Clyde whines, sitting on his bed.

The girl ignores him, “Where does it hurt?” She asks quietly.

“My stomach.” Clyde replies instantaneously, picking up on her wanting to avoid the subject, “And my face.” He adds with a nervous smile, “But you know it’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it, babe—”

The Stevens girl presses her lips to his cheek, leaving a bright red mark due to her lipstick, before moving onto his jawline and down his throat. “Take off your shirt.” She says quietly.

Clyde swallows hard and nods before grabbing at the hem of his shirt as the girl pulls away to watch him with a kind-hearted smile on her face. “Bebe—”

She shushes him as soon as his shirt is discarded next to him on the bed, gently pushing him back onto the mattress. Her lips brush along the old hickeys she had left almost two weeks ago before she presses kisses along his throat, leaving behind lipstick stains.

Her eyes land on the bruises on his ribs and she gently kisses them, careful not to hurt him in any way as she looks up at him. “Still hurt?” She asks quietly and Clyde’s face gets red as he shakes his head. The girl couldn’t help but smile at him as her hands trail down his waist to unbutton the front of his jeans and gently slip her hands underneath the two layers of fabric to touch his warm cock.

“Fuck—Bebe—” Clyde cuts in suddenly, leaning forward to grab at her hair. “Don’t tease.” He whines, childish almost and she looks up to press her lips against his, shutting him up like before as he moves in sync with her, red staining his lips as she pulls his pants down followed by his boxers, leaving the brunette bare to her manipulation.

He moans into her lips as soon as she begins to pump her hands slowly, her hand barely brushing along the appendage before she pulls away, leaving the Donovan boy exposed. “Hold on.” She says quietly, walking over to her backpack and unzipping the first pocket, taking out the watermelon flavored lube that she had bought from Spencer’s almost a month ago after running out of the honey flavored she had used during her whole junior year.

Clyde’s breathing was heavy already from the gentle teasing the girl had done as he watched the girl pour a little bit out into her hand and rub it together between her fingers to warm the liquid up. Bebe walks over again, kneeling in front of him before gently grabbing messaging the fluid against the shaft, her palm pressing lightly against it before her fingers wrapped around and she began to pump, her lubricated hand stroking easily.

Her lips part gently and her tongue peeks out past them to swirl around the head as Donovan’s hands reach over to grip harshly at her hair and she couldn’t hold back the moan that left her. Her hands slow for a short second before picking up the pace and going quickly. It didn’t take her long to use both her hands and for Clyde’s moans to get louder.

Bebe couldn’t recall if his parents were home or not but it didn’t seem to click in her mind that he would get in trouble if they were. She shrugged the fact off and went back to pleasuring the brunette in front of her. Her left-hand moves to softly squeeze his balls, messaging them slowly before she pulled her mouth away to kiss at his inner thighs, nibbling at the sensitive area and Clyde lets out a cry of pleasure and she bats long lashes in surprise as he cums.

The fluid hits her in the face for a short second before she puts her mouth over the head again, taking in the cum to avoid having the clean anything off, her hands still working on his cock to help him ride out his orgasm.

Seconds later, his head was hung low, and Bebe pulled away completely, his sperm still in her mouth in refusal to swallow. She quickly walks out of the room and towards his bathroom, Clyde calling after her and asking where she was going.

She spits out his cum into the sink and unscrews the top of the mouthwash that had been out before pouring some into the cap and tossing it back. It was a full thirty seconds before she spits it out and ran the water, running a rag under the water and wringing it out. Frowning at her reflection, she wipes off the white liquid off her brow and from her hair.

“Disgusting.” She grumbles before walking back to Clyde’s room and grabbing her bag. He had managed to pull his pants back up and button them. “Hey.” He greets awkwardly and the blonde girl rolls her eyes.

“I have to go.” She says and throws the bag over her shoulder, gripping the strap, “My mom called me while I was in the bathroom.” She lies before taking the lipstick out of her jacket pocket and a small mirror, reapplying the bright red before looking back at Clyde. “Sorry.” She says and leaves the room, quickly going down the stairs and exits the house out of the front door.

 

“I blew him.” She tells Wendy, the day of the dance.

“You didn’t!” The noirette replies, her eyes blown wide with shock, “Bebe, you know how hesitant Kenny was to break up with you? I was there when he discussed it with the guys.”

Bebe scoffs, “Sure you were.” She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest like a child being scolded.

“He’s been going through a lot with his sister getting the cold and his dad doubling down as an Alchy.”

“But do I care?” Bebe asks, shooting a glare, taking her hair out of the fishtail braid she had managed to put it into the night before after getting out of the shower.

“You should!” Wendy was astonished at the girl’s disinterest in her ex-boyfriend’s problems.

“No, I shouldn’t, we’re not dating anymore.” Fluffing up her hair, she shakes her head. "And if he wants to come crawling back to me, then he's got another thing coming."

"Bebe, I'm being serious."

"So am I! Jesus, Wendy, what's gone up your ass lately? Let me live my life, damn, you're not my mom." She turns on her heels, leaving the school bathroom and entering the loud gym that was blasting music where the silhouettes of teenagers dance sloppily to the beat.

 

Kenny McCormick was the first to approach her; he reeked of alcohol and the Stevens girl wondered how he had gotten in. "What do you want?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just—fuck, my head hurts—I just wanted to tell you that you looked nice.” Bebe couldn’t help but smile, a light shade of red dusting her cheeks.  “And that I’m sorry.” That took her by surprise and her brows knit together in her confusion but it doesn’t stop the blonde male from reaching over to cup her cheek in his hand and, instinctively, she covers it with her own.

“What are you sorry for, exactly?” She asks, all signs of hostility gone from her tone of voice as she looks up at the McCormick with liquid sapphire eyes.

“For dumping you when we had plans.” Kenny laughs quietly but the sound is sad enough that it hurts to hear. “It was a dick thing to do but I knew something was gonna come up but I came anyway, just for you, ‘cause I feel bad for leaving you like that.”

She was going to brag about blowing Clyde to him before he had confronted her out of the blue but as she stood in front of him, her hand covering the warmth on him, she couldn’t force the words out. “Kenny—” She was going to cry, maybe this was what guilt felt like. "I'm sorry too." She whispers, finding it hard to apologize for the chaos that she had managed to cause within two days. She chews her bottom lip and Kenny pulls her in for a hug, "I just got so hurt." She explains, her voice cracking as tears begin to burn her eyes.

"It's okay." He promises in a slur but she shakes her head.

"No, it's not Kenny." Tears roll down her face as a slow song starts to play and couples get together to dance.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." He mutters and she lets out a laugh, the sound broken.

"Always so considerate." She murmurs as he begins to sway back and forth, awkwardly dancing with her as she wipes at her eyes. Pulling away, she beams up at him and moves her hands to clasp them behind his neck and he repositions his hands to lazy rest on her hips.

"I love you, that's why."

"Wait, you what?" Bebe asks, startled as she stops moving.

He gives her the grin that she loved before he says it again, "I love you." Her smile wavers as tears blur her vision and she rests her forehead against his chest, sobbing quietly. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT IT, YES BITCHES! CHOCOLATE VANILLA SWIRL WITH COOKIE CRUNCH PLEASE


End file.
